Computers and other electronic devices typically include one or more input devices, such as mice, keyboards, joysticks, and the like so a user can more easily interact with the device in question. Often, these input devices may be integrated with or into the associated electronic device. For example, a laptop computer may include a keyboard operably connected to its internal systems and housed within its enclosure. Similarly, a laptop computer may also include a track pad or other motion-based input device that may also be integrated with the enclosure.
Many input devices have a static appearance, even if they can provide multiple functions or types of inputs to the electronic device. For example, the numerical keys on a conventional QWERTY keyboard include a number input function and a symbol input. However, in many conventional keyboards, these two options are displayed statically on the respective keys and during use, a user may not be aware which input function is activated and may accidentally select the symbol input function when a number input is desired. Additionally, the appearance of many input devices may be separate or distinguished from the enclosure of the electronic device or the enclosure of the input device. This may detract from a uniform appearance of the device and may reduce the contrast of the glyphs or symbols on the input device.